encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Sang'gre
refers to diwatas of royal blood: *'Hara' refers to the Queen *'Diwani' refers to a princess *'Diwan' refers to a princeEpisode 145 In practice, Sang'gre is often used to refer to the four daughters of Minea, while Diwani is often used for her granddaughters.Minea's daughters were called Sang'gres even in their youth. In later episodes, it became distinct from the term Diwani, and eventually Sang'gre became a title that diwanis could only attain after some hard work. Amihan later mentions the development of diwanis to Sang'gres, implying that Sang'gre is the higher title.Episode 148 Except for Cassiopea, Ursula, and Adhara (Demetria's niece), all Sang'gres are descended from Queen Demetria, the third Queen of Lireo. Most of the Sang'gres are not pure diwatas, rather their ancestry is intertwined with the remaining Royal Houses or their respective citizens (in the case of Alena, Danaya, and Mira). Birthmark At least four members of the family of Minea bear the Earth symbol as their birthmark, located at the back just below the left shoulder. It is unknown if Cassiopea has this birthmark, but the Water symbol appears on her forehead whenever she speaks telepathically (Tagalog). Four Sang'gres have been shown with birthmarks — Amihan, Lira, Alena, and Mira. Amihan and Lira descend from Sapiryan royalty. Alena and Danaya were daughters of Enuo, a Sapiryan. Amihan, Alena and Mira's birthmarks were dark pink, while Lira's birthmark is black. Amihan, Alena and Danaya were half-Sapiryans, while Lira is 3/4 Sapiryan. Procreation Sang'gres, female specifically, can conceive through dreams with the intended mate. When a Sang'gre conceives, a mark (talulot, which means petal)Episode 61 appears in her left hand, at first shining with light. The mark becomes painful and changes form when the Sang'gre is about to give birth. There is no other noticeable sign of such pregnancy, as the mother's belly does not grow large. Sang'gre gestation is very brief. Consider the following: *Conception of Amihan: **Raquim is informed of Minea's pregnancy at either dawn or sunset **Raquim visits Minea in daylight, fights war with Hathoria by afternoon **At night, Arvak is slain, Amihan is born *Conception of Mira and Lira: **Pirena and Amihan meet with the fathers of their babies in dreams **By morning, Amihan tells her sisters of her pregnancy **Night - Amihan meets Ybarro in Adjantao **Later that night - Minea dies, Amihan gives birth. Same with Pirena. Based on the continuous action - especially from Lira's conception to birth - the shortest period is probably 24 hours. Banyuhay The banyuhay (metamorphosis) is a simple ceremony wherein a Sang'gre exhibits her first power - teleportation. It is done during a young Sang'gre's birthday. It is completed once the Sang'gre reappears after vanishing. After the banyuhay, a diwani/diwan will undergo rigorous training under the tutelage of elder Sang'gres or other mentors (e.g. Aquil and Muros to the four daughters of Minea) until they are ready enough to face a series of test, presumably by the oldest among the Diwatas, in this case, Cassiopea. If completed, they shall be formally inaugurated as Sang'gresEpisode 149 which is considered as a national celebration by the Kingdom of Lireo. Role in Lireo The Sang'gres being descendants of Lirean royalty are held with high respect among the Diwatas and all of Encantadia. The Hara of Lireo serves as the head of all Sang'gres whose authority is absolute and considered as law; the Sang'gres, however, are also ex-officio members of the ''Konseho'' in order to assist the Hara in governing Lireo by giving advice or proposing solutions to resolve conflicts. Members of the Lirean royal family are considered as equals, of which the Hara of Lireo is the only one who is higher than them. However, younger generation of Sang'gres are supposed to respect the elder generation of Sang'gres due to their experiences - unless said Sang'gre is the reigning Hara. Their respect to elder generations also applies to the first Queen of Lireo, Cassiopea, even though they are not directly related to her. Elder generations are tasked to train the younger generations to become new Sang'gres. Being members of the royal family, the Sang'gres can give commands to palace maidservants and the military officers, including subordinate soldiers,of Lireo. If the said Sang'gre is also a descendant of a royal family from the other two existing kingdoms, Hathoria and Sapiro, such authority is extended to the said kingdom. It is implied that the Hara is the only one who can reverse or uphold the decision of a fellow Sang'gre. A Hara may banish and strip the title of a Sang'gre if she committed any act against the laws of Lireo; this occured to Adhara upon her rebellion against Hara Minea and to Pirena when she rebelled against Hara Amihan. The Sang'gres are obliged to protect Lireo from any threats of invasion by enemy forces. Current Roster of Sang'gres # Bathalumang Cassiopea, Hara Duri-e of Lireo, Eye of Encantadia, the founding Queen of LireoEpisode 172, mentioned by Deshna and affirmed by Mira # Hara Alena of Lireo, Protector of Adamya, the seventh and incumbent Queen of Lireo, daughter of Hara Minea of Lireo and Enuo (a Sapiryan commoner) # Hara Pirena of Hathoria, Sang'gre of Lireo, daughter of Hara Minea of Lireo and Rama Hagorn of Hathoria # Hara Duri-e Danaya of Lireo, the sixth Queen of Lireo, daughter of Hara Minea of Lireo and Enuo (a Sapiryan commoner) # Sang'gre Lira of Lireo, Rehav of Sapiro, daughter of Hara Amihan of Lireo, Rehav of Sapiro, and Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro # Sang'gre Mira of Lireo, Diwani of Hathoria, daughter of Hara Pirena of Hathoria, Sang'gre of Lireo, and Gamil (a Diwata soldier) # Diwani Cassandra of Lireo, Rehav of Sapiro, daughter of Sang'gre Lira of Lireo, Rehav of Sapiro. # Diwan Adamus of LireoMark Reyes, son of Hara Alena of Lireo and Chief Memfes of Gunikar (second male descendant of Hara Demetria's line) # Unnamed Diwani of Lireo, Diwani of Hathoria, daughter of Hara Pirena of Hathoria and Chief Azulan of Punjabwe, Rama Consort of Hathoria # Unnamed Diwani of Lireo, daughter of Hara Danaya of Lireo and Mashna Aquil of Lireo Deceased Sang'gres # Hara Duri-e Ursula of Lireo, second Queen of Lireo, chosen heiress of Hara Cassiopea of LireoThis is implied due to being a Hara but her relationship with Demetria is unclear. # Hara Duri-e Demetria of Lireo, the third Queen of Lireo # Unnamed Sang'gre, sister of Hara Demetria and mother of Adhara # Sang'gre Esmeralda of Lireo, mother of Minea and Amihan the Elder # Sang'gre Adhara of Lireo, niece of Hara Demetria of Lireo # Sang'gre Amihan of Lireo, Sentinel of the East, Sister of Hara Minea # Sang'gre Kahlil of Lireo, Rehav of Sapiro, son of Sang'gre Alena of Lireo and Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro (first male descendant of Hara Demetria's line) # Hara Duri-e Amihan of Lireo, the fifth Queen of Lireo, Rehav of Sapiro, daughter of Hara Minea of Lireo and Rehav Raquim of Sapiro # Hara Duri-e Minea of Lireo, daughter of Sang'gre Esmeralda of Lireo, the fourth Queen of Lireo. Powers and abilities *Ivictus - invisibility and teleportation *Spellcasting, through incantationsEpisode 17 *Emit elemental projectilesEpisode 24 *A Sang'gre can cast curses through incantations (even without the brilyante). A curse has a high probability of being fulfilled in the near future. Some unique abilities have also been shown: *PredictionEpisode 1 - Cassiopea *Super speedEpisode 26 - Lira *Sonokinesis - Alena and Lira All Sang'gres are presumed to be proficient in combat, whether armed or unarmed. In armed weaponry, the Sang'gres are taught with various of kinds of weaponry and it is within their discretion which weapon they will specialize. Mostly, sword-fighting is the preference of most Sang'gres. So far, only Sang'gre Lira of Lireo is the diwata who doesn't prefer armed combat but would rather use her inherent magical power, such as emitting elemental projectiles and conjuring a shield. Her expertise in sorcery and enchantments gave her a huge arsenal of powers that even Pirena herself cannot do such as: * Flight without aid of Gem * State enchantments to give a blessing or curse (e.g. temporarily restoring the youth of anyone) similar to Hara Avria of Etheria. * Time manipulation Trivia * Sang'gre is a variant of the Spanish word Sangre, which means "blood". * A male Sang'gre will most likely not rule over Lireo since the leadership in Lireo had always been matriarchal in nature.Noel Layon Flores. https://twitter.com/Atongwali/status/867265483489239040 * After observing Mira and Alena, Lira commented, in Episode 125, that the root problem igniting conflict among her fellow Sang'gres - preventing Minea's descendants to unite - is pride. * Sang'gre Lira of Lireo, Rehav of Sapiro, is the only known diwata in Encantadia who was killed twice and resurrected twice. * The resurrection of Lira and Mira coincided upon Minea's second death. This seems analogous with Episode 16 when upon Minea's death is the birth of Sang'gre Lira and Sang'gre Mira. * All of Minea's daughters became queens of Lireo. Only three (Amihan, Alena and Danaya), however, are recognized by Diwata Law, while Pirena is a de facto queen. * With two male Sang'gres being born, namely, Sang'gre Kahlil and Diwan Adamus, it's revealed that they reproduce the same way as an ordinary encantado does.Noel Layon Flores. https://twitter.com/Atongwali/status/867267466946240512 It can be assumed that their intended mate would display a mark (talulot, which means petal) to show a Sang'gre gestation. Version differences * In the original version, Amihan, Pirena and Danaya became queens of Lireo, while Alena became queen consort of Sapiro. Family tree Gallery References Category:Royalty Category:Sang'gre